SNT: Nightmare on Mobius
by DaNkness2178
Summary: After countless failures, Dr. Robotnik has made the ultimate weapon to finally defeat Sonic the Hedgehog codenamed: Project: S.K.T. but it failed, and now she has joined the blue hedgehog in his adventures. But a threat bigger than the egg scientist has arrived to planet Mobius, will SNT and Co. be enough to stop them?
1. Prologue: Origins

**A/N: This fanfic is based on a character from Courtney(ProjectSNT) on Youtube. The character of SNT does not belong to me, I am just writing this for fun and giving my own spin into things. So please, leave your reviews once you finish. But for now, enjoy the fanfic.**

_Prologue: Origins_

In a faraway island, was a large red and black metal tower, with large cannons on the mid-section and as tall as a skyscraper. There were also hawk-like robots patrolling said island from the sky, monitoring for any strange activity. Nobody knew where this island was located, safe for a select few. But from the amount of robots patrolling, you knew exactly who it belonged to.

Inside of the highest floor of the tower, was an egg-shaped man in a red coat, black pants and boots. He had a very bushy mustache, glasses with a blue tint that hid his eyes, and goggles that rested on top of the man's bald head. He was sitting in a hover chair, observing the view from within his fortress. The room he was in was rather spacious, that it could fit three bedrooms inside. There was nothing but the man and the hoverchair. The only light there is, was from the sun shining from above.

But that wasn't really a problem for the man, from where he was sitting. He could see orange egg-shaped robots with toothy grins, noodle arms and legs. Wearing hard hats that bore the man's face on it, as they carried metal beams on their shoulders in groups, alongside blue wasp robots that carried building supplies on the air in groups. The man seemed pleased with his robots at work, he smiled crookedly as he watched from above.

"Ahh, there's nothing better than to see your magnificent work being built," He said himself, his voice being old and growly, "and the world will soon be within my grasp!"

The overweight man got up from his chair and looked at the construction of his city below. He was pleased with the current results. But that enjoyment stopped when a door slid open behind him revealing two miniature shapes, those being a red orb and a yellow cube.

"What is it now?" The man asked.

The orb and cube rolled inside the man's room, the sphere and cube's bodies then split open. Their lower halves becoming bases and the top becoming their heads. The robot's bodies were connected by thin metal struts, they had no legs and both wore rubber gloves of their respective colors.

"Good morning, boss." The red robot greeted in a robotic gentlemans voice, "You certainly woke up earlier today."

"My sleep schedule is none of your concerns, Orbot." The man said, "Now, what brings you two here? And how is the progress of my city?"

"Well, boss. The construction of Robotropolis is going magnificently." Orbot informed, "The Egg Pawns have been hard at work day and night non-stop and the Buzz Bombers have been looking around the area for the materials suited for construction."

"I'm almost jealous of those things power sources!" The yellow cubed-shaped robot interrupted, southern accent, "Why can't we have that!?"

"Because you both are nothing but bumbling idiots that get nothing done!" The man yelled.

"No need to get irritated, boss." Orbot apologised, "Cubot's processor has been more… scrambled."

The overweight scientist groaned in annoyance, when would he get lackeys that weren't just comic relief?, "No matter, how's my secret weapon been?"

"Project: S.K.T.?" Orbot asked.

"Yes, what's her status? Has she finished any training courses I put out for her?" The overweight scientist asked.

"Well, about that." The sphere-shaped said somberly, "She's been a bit too… pacifistic."

The man paused for a moment, "Pacifistic?"

"Yes, pacifistic," Orbot rearitated, "during her battle training, she was trying not to hurt any of the robots we threw at her-"

"But we could not lift any of them!" Cubot interrupted.

Orbot cleared his robotic throat, "As I was saying, during all of SKT's training courses, she has been way too gentle and for a select few she cowered in fear. I don't think she's ready to take on the hedgehog considering how she views things."

"I thought it was because she was being lazy." Cubot said.

"I hardly doubt that." Orbot responded.

"But what if it is?" The yellow robot wondered.

Orbot sighed, "I swear, you sometimes don't make any sense."

The man started to get irritated, how was he going to defeat his arch-enemy if his weapon was a pacifist? That's when the thought of something in his head, grinning from ear-to-ear. He turned around to face his two lieutenants, who were still arguing with each other. The man cleared his throat to get the attention of his robots. But they did not hear him, he tried again but to no result. Eventually, he stomped hard on the metal floor. The orb and cubed shaped robots turned to face their master, as he was getting irritated with their chatter.

"Oh, sorry, boss." Orbot apologised, "I almost forgot you were here."

"That doesn't matter." The man dismissed, "Now go get S.K.T. and bring her to me, I need to talk with her."

"Sure, boss." Orbot then turned into its sphere form and rolled out the room. Cubot meanwhile, stood there pondering about something.

"Aren't you going to turn into a cube and roll out of here?" The man asked.

"Eh, I've been thinkin', master Robotnik." Cubot wondered, stroking his metallic chin.

"Yes, what is it?" The egg-shaped scientist responded.

"Do robots need to go to the bathroom?"

The scientist just facepalmed at how dumb Cubot's question was, "Just follow Orbot!"

"For what?" Cubot asked curiously.

"To get SKT." Robotnik growled.

"For what?"

Robotnik started getting irritated again, "So I can talk to her."

"For What?"

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE PIT OF DESTRUCTION!" Robotnik yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cubot shrieked and ran away as fast as possible, leaving his master alone. Robotnik coughed from yelling that loud, but he sat on his hover chair. Admiring the construction of his future city from above.

"So much keeping those two," He said to himself, "But no matter, once my empire is built, I'll have no use for those idiots. And if my ultimate weapon is not going to comply, then I'll just do it by force."

...

Minutes passed as Robotnik waited in his tower, tapping his finger impatiently on the armrest of his hover chair. What is taking Orbot and Cubot so long?, He thought in his head. If those two did not hurry up, or report their whereabouts. They were going to be in deep trouble. But Robotnik didn't have to wait much longer, as the door behind him slid open, revealing Orbot and Cubot, alongside a furry creature beside the two robots.

The creature was something to say the least, she had features of that of a hedgehog, fox and echidna. She had dull light blue fur and a pale muzzle. Her quills were tied into a ponytail with some of them poking out. Two big, fluffy fox tails, a magenta-pink dress with a purple outline. White gloves with two small spikes on the knuckles and purple shoes with black laces.

Robotnik turned around to face his creation, he looked pleased with Orbot and Cubot for once, "Good job you two, you may leave now."

"Yes, boss." Orbot said, "Come on, Cubot. Let's go before the boss gets angry with you again."

"But I want to stay!" Cubot whined.

"No time for that." The sphere-shaped robot grabbed his partner and zoomed out of the room, leaving Robotnik alone with the creature.

Robotnik got up from his chair, "So, SKT, I've heard that you've been failing all of your training courses, would you mind explaining why?" The doctor asked.

SKT didn't respond, she was silent and shaking in front of her master.

"I'm going to ask this again, why are you failing your training courses?" Robotnik asked again.

The hybrid could only shake in fear, as her master started getting more angry. But in fear of her master yelling at her, she finally spoke, "B-Because, I don't want to h-hurt anyone." she said in a light, high pitched and gentle voice.

Robotnik scoffed at his creation's words, "And? You're my creation! You do what I say!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Robotnik yelled, "You'll do as I say, and if that means causing pain to others, you will!"

"But-" SKT tried to speak her piece, but Robotnik grabbed by the collar of her dress. Pulling her up to his size.

"If you're not going to comply, don't worry." He then reached into his coat to reach for something, scrambling through many of his pockets until he felt something, "And I got just the right thing."

SKT was on the verge of crying, her eyes were tearing up as she violently shook in Robotnik's arm, "P-please, let me go! I promise I'll finish my training! Please!" She cried.

But Robotnik ignored her cries, as he then pulled out a tiara out of his coat. The tiara was a silver grey with a golden gem in the middle with Robotnik's face on it.

"Wha- what is that?" The hybrid asked, tears slowly dripping from her face.

Robotnik grinned evilly, "This my little princess, is a tiara. I was going to give to you once you completed your training. But I suppose I can show what it does, if you just stay still." He then forcibly shoved the tiara on SKT's forehead.

SKT tried to get the tiara off, but Robotnik kept forcibly shoving it on her forehead. The mad doctor then pressed the golden gem on the tiara. The gem glowed a bright, golden light as SKT kept struggling, she felt losing control over her body. But the tiara soon did its thing and the hybrid's body stopped fighting back. Robotnik let go of her, as he did SKT landed on her feet and stared blankly at the mad scientist.

Robotnik laughed, "Ho, ho, ho! Yes! The tiara works perfectly!" He yelled triumphantly, "But I need make sure that it works as intended. Hmm…" That was when the doctor thought of a devilish idea in his head.

"Orbot! Cubot! Come here!"

The door opened and the two small shape robots entered the room, "Yes, boss?" Orbot asked, "Did you and SKT have your little chat?"

"Oh, yes we did." Robotnik said in delight, "She said she will gladly take another shot at the courses."

"Well, that wasn't hard." Cubot said, "But what's with the shiny thing on her forehead?"

Robotnik cackled evilly, "SKT, why don't you take out the trash."

"As you command, master Robotnik." SKT responded in a cold tone, she then ran towards the two tiny robots at breakneck speed. She punched Cubot hard on the chin, the punch was so hard that it ripped Cubot's head out of its shoulders. The head landed on the floor as the yellow robot's optics began fading to black.

Orbot could only stare in horror as the hybrid approached him, "B-boss, what are you doing?!" he asked in shock, but SKT grabbed Orbot by his head and tore him in half, "Please! Stop-" He screamed before getting his head crushed under SKT's shoe.

The two robots laid deactivated on the ground, screws and wires everywhere. Nothing but eerie silence filled the air, but that silence was quickly broken up by the sound of slow clapping. Robotnik could only stare in awe at what he just witnessed. He smiled evilly and he started laughing maniacally.

"OHHO, HO, HO! Magnificent! Absolutely magnificent, SKT!" he congratulated.

SKT could only give a blank stare at Robotnik. Standing like a statue awaiting her next orders.

"Now, now my princess." Robotnik said, getting the attention of SKT, "We have some work to do, I want you to wait at the docking bay of my tower, as I rally some of my finest robots. Once we're prepared, we'll give that rodent, Sonic, the beatdown of his life!"

"As you command, master Robotnik" SKT responded with a salute. The door opened and the hybrid sped off at the docking bay.

Robotnik shed a tear from his eye, he wanted to cry of joy. His longlife dream of beating the hedgehog was about to come true and it would be a victory he would never forget. He then glanced at the remains of Orbot and Cubot, their lifeless metal bodies sent small electric sparks from their ripped out wires.

"I'll clean this up later, I have bigger things to attend to..."

Meanwhile, in a forest far away from Robotnik's island...

The sun was shining above the green grasslands, birds were soaring through the sky and a light breeze shook the trees' leaves. But the sudden breeze became stronger, as a blue streak ran past the trees at lightning speed, leaves flew off tree branches landing slowly onto the ground. The blue streak zoomed off into the woods, sliding underneath hollow logs, grabbing on tree branches and swinging off them at rapid speeds. The streak landed on an open part of the forest, flowers were blooming beneath the sunlight, grass moved slightly on the spring's breeze.

The blue streak came to halt to take a rest from running that fast. The figure stepped out the tree's shadows, revealing his normal appearance when not running at lightning speed.

The streak was a blue colored hedgehog, his quills pointed downwards. He wore white gloves. He had a peach colored muzzle, arms and belly. Red sneakers with a gold buckle. The hedgehog rested on a nearby tree, letting himself rest for a moment.

The hedgehog sighed as he let the breeze touch his face, "Man, it feels great to wake up early every once in a while."

The hedgehog closed his eyes as he rested on the tree's trunk, he felt relaxed. He never really had a chance to relax and admire the nature that surrounded him. Due to being distracted by current events. But the peace and tranquility could only last so long, as the blue rodent heard the sound of an explosion in the distance.

"Huh, what is it now?" The hedgehog got up from the floor, he ran to the highest tree near him and climbed it to get a better look.

Once the hedgehog climbed the tree, he placed his hand on his forehead so as to not let the sunlight blind him and began scanning from where it came from. But he could not see anything from his position. That was when another explosion sound happened on the east side of the forest. The hedgehog turned to see a faraway town, with buildings demolished and smoke trailing off in the distance.

The hedgehog sighed, "Just when I thought this was about to be perfect." He said to himself, "When will Egghead quit already? Well, might as well help the locals." He then hopped the tree and sped off to the town in peril.

…

The town was being torn apart by many of Robotnik's robots. The Buzz Bombers bombarded the people with laser fire from their stinger guns, while the Egg Pawns were holding shields and lances. The locals ran for their lives as far away as possible from the danger that was present, others hid in their homes hoping this would be over soon. Robotnik himself was in an egg-shaped hovercraft with a yellow headlight, red wings with propellers on the inside and jet turbines on the back. Alongside him was S.K.T., flying with her two fow tails like a helicopter.

"OH, HO, HO, HO!" Robotnik laughed from above, "Egg Pawns! Seize as many locals as possible, I'll use them for my next invention!"

The orange robots nodded and ran towards their targets, one of them catched a yellow furred, flying squirrel. The squirrel squirmed in the robot's grasp, trying to get free.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" He begged for his life.

The robots ignored the squirrel's pleas, as they dragged him against his will. The robots brought the town people to . The town people shivered in fear, as some of the Egg Pawns pointed their lances at the locals.

Robotnik looked pleased with the Egg Pawns' work. Just then four groups of Buzz Bombers arrived, carrying large gray capsules with Robotnik's face plastered on it and a big yellow switch on top. The capsules landed on the ground with a loud slam, causing the villagers to stumble back in response. The capsules opened from the front with a small ramp extending from the bottom.

"Now, get in there!" Robotnik ordered.

The Egg Pawns shoved the poor villagers into the empty capsules, the blue wasp-bots prepared to take off with their furry prisoners. But then a blue blur struck the robots in full force. The blur then continued to destroy each and every robot present in the town, Egg Pawns were smashed into nothing but scrap, Buzz Bombers were sent hurling towards the ground and the blur stomped on the capsules big yellow switches. The villagers were released from their metal prison and ran as far away as possible. Robotnik wanted to yell in anger, but kept his composure as he knew whose it was.

In front of the scientist was the blue hedgehog, he had a smirk on his face as he twirled one of the Egg Pawn's dismembered head, "I gotta say, Eggman, you really must've woken up early just to get over your grudge."

"Don't get too accustomed to it, Sonic!" Robotnik growled, "For this is going to be the last time you interfere with my plans!"

"Yeah, yeah, you say that everytime." Sonic shrugged, tossing the Egg Pawn's head away, "Let's just get this over with, what did you make this time? Another Super Badnik or another robot replica of me or my friends?"

Robotnik cackled, "OH! HO! HO! I have something better than that. Come forth SKT!" he announced.

S.K.T. then landed on the ground, in front of Robotnik's hovercraft staring directly at Sonic with a cold stare. Sonic looked at his opponent's features, he could notice features of himself like the quills, but other things like the twin tails, spiked gloves and tiara made him question the origins of Robotnik's new creation. There was something special about her.

"Who's this supposed to be? The future princess of your non-existent empire?" Sonic remarked.

"That's not any of your concern, hedgehog!" Robotnik roared, "Now, SKT, destroy that blue rodent! And don't come back until you bring me his corpse."

"As you command, master Robotnik." SKT spoke.

Robotnik then flew away in his hovercraft, leaving the hedgehog and hybrid alone. Sonic examined his opponent a bit more closely.

"So, you're the doc's newest-latest-creation?" he asked. But got no response of S.K.T., "Well, I recommend you step aside before I kick your-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, SKT punched him hard on the face, knocking the hedgehog onto the ground.

"Ow...!" Sonic rubbed his cheek after receiving such a hard blow, he looked at his glove and noticed a few stains of blood in his palm, "Gee, and I thought Knuckles' punches were strong."

SKT rushed to the hedgehog again, prepared to throw another punch. But Sonic sped off to somewhere else, leaving the experiment to punch thin air. Sonic reappeared behind her, he curled into a ball and spun in place making an ear-piercing sound as he did. The hybrid turned and saw what Sonic was trying to do, she curled into a ball as well and began building up speed. Both combatants launched themselves in ball forms, crashing multiple times into each other, but SKT's spin seemed to overpower Sonic's.

Sonic landed on his back and grunted, Man, this girl is tougher than I thought. Sonic said in his head. How could this girl be far stronger than him? He needed another strategy to beat her. But that's when Sonic noticed the tiara's bright golden glow on SKT's forehead, the tiara seemed to be glowing much brighter. Almost like their battle was putting a bit of stress on the metal crown.

Sonic then had an idea in his head, "Hey, princess! If you want me so bad? Then come and get me!" He zoomed off into the nearby forest.

SKT then twisted her twin tails and began to fly like a helicopter, she zoomed to Sonic's direction to finally end their battle.

Sonic looked over his shoulder and noticed SKT slowly catching up, So, she can also fly like Tails. What else can she do? Pick up a tree with her bare hands? The hedgehog thought, and if he was some kind mind reader, SKT pulled a tree from its roots and began approaching him at a much faster pace.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding!" Sonic said out loud.

SKT then began swinging the tree like a baseball bat, knocking anything in her path. Sonic dodged a couple of the falling trees in front, as he was doing this, SKT began approaching him from behind and slammed the tree top onto the ground but Sonic sped off just before it could hit him.

Sonic then began running backwards to face his opponent, "Hey, if you want me to stop running, then put the tree down!"

SKT didn't argue back and swung the tree again, but her opponent merely jumped over her attack. She tried again, but she kept missing her target. Sonic stuck his tongue out to taunt her, that seemed to pissed her off. SKT swung the tree wildly, it didn't matter if she didn't hit her target at this point, she was going mad. The tiara's golden glow seemed to be blinking red, it could not take it much longer.

"Time for the finishing blow!" Sonic announced, he curled himself into a ball and spun in place, building up speed.

SKT kept mad swinging her tree, knocking everything that surrounded her. But the ear-piercing sound of Sonic's spin attack perked up in her ears. She panicked and decided to do the same. Sonic propelled himself forward, SKT had less time to react as she propelled herself prematurely. The two combatants clashed once again and landed on the ground exhausted from the battle.

The tiara on SKT's forehead began beeping and blinking, until it could take no more. The tiara's gems turned off, releasing SKT from its control. The hybrid felt a sense of control coming back to her. But the battle made her too weak to keep her posture and collapsed onto the ground.

Sonic approached the experiment cautiously, he didn't know for sure if his opponent truly passed out. He removed the tiara from SKT's forehead and looked at it closely, "Gee, no wonder she was so powerful." He then dropped the tiara and crushed it under his shoe. Sonic then scooped SKT in his arms ran to a denser part of the forest.

"So Eggman made a clone of me with Tails and Knuckles' abilities thrown in." Sonic pondered, "I'll give you this Egghead, you definitely stepped up your game."

Sonic then heard a groan from SKT, she got up and stretched herself. She noticed Sonic sitting on a rock in front, then she started panicking, sweat slowly dripping from her forehead. It's that guy, Robotnik warned me about! I have to get out of here! SKT quickly got up and ran as fast as possible.

"Hey, why are you running?" Sonic asked.

SKT didn't listen, she just kept on running. For a moment she didn't hear Sonic's voice. She turned around only to realize he was no longer there. Where?! Where did he go?! SKT thought. She turned around only to see Sonic in front of her. She screeched to a halt, almost stumbling.

"Trying to outrun me? Don't you know who I am?" Sonic snarked.

"Please, don't hurt me!" SKT said shivering in fright.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Sonic asked. "After the fight you put up against me?"

"F-Fight?!"

"Yeah, you have a really mean swing." Sonic commented. "Even I was blown away."

SKT then hid inside an egg shaped bush. What happened? She thought, What does he mean that I have a mean swing?

"Hey, don't be scared." Sonic responded, "Gotta admit, you put up quite a fight there."

"Me? But… I didn't do anything." SKT responded, slowly poking her head out, "All I remember was Robotnik putting this tiara and blacking out for a long time." She then reached for her forehead, but she could not feel it, "WH-Where is it?"

"I destroyed it," the hedgehog affirmed, "It made you follow Egghead's orders with no second thought."

"He did what to me?!" SKT shrieked, "But I- I trusted- why would he do that?!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You just didn't know Eggman's true side." Sonic said.

SKT sniffed, "His true side?"

"Yeah, you're not the first one to fall for his tricks." Sonic explained, "I know a certain knucklehead who will ALWAYS fall for his lies."

"How is it supposed to make me feel better?" SKT asked.

"Because, unlike that knucklehead, you have the chance to learn from your mistake."

"Learn from my mistake?"

"We all make mistakes in our lives, but we can always learn from that experience."

SKT thought for a second, "Okay, sorry if I… hurt you."

"It is okay, Miss… Um… What was your name again?" Sonic scratched his head.

SKT sighed, "My name is… S.K.T."

"S… K… T…? That's a weird name." Sonic said.

"I know, Robotnik didn't give me a proper name." The hybrid responded.

Sonic pondered for a bit, what could be a perfect name for an amalgamation like her?, "How about… Essenty."

"SNT?" SKT misheard.

"No, no, no. Essenty. E-S-S-E-N-T-Y." Sonic corrected.

The hybrid thought about it for a second, "Sure, but can I at least keep SNT as my nickname?"

"Sure," Sonic laughed, "C'mon, I'll let you stay at my place, my friends are probably wondering where I am anyway."

Sonic then prepared to speed off into the forest, but SNT then said something, "By the way... what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then sped off into the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" SNT yelled, as she sped off after Sonic. As both hedgehog and hybrid ran at lightning speed, as they both knew that this is merely just the beginning of a much bigger adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Bonds and Bitterness

**A/N: Go and check out the prologue, it has new content to see for yourself. But right now, enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 1: Bonds and Bitterness

Sonic ran through the forest as leaves fell to the ground, following close behind the hedgehog was SNT, an experiment created by Doctor 'Eggman' Robotnik. The hedgehog and experiment zoomed through the denser parts of the forest, despite not being that experienced in running at supersonic speeds, SNT was keeping up pretty well with the blue blur. As Sonic and SNT kept speeding through the forest, one of Robotnik's Buzz Bomber robots, caught sight of the hedgehog and hybrid from above the forest.

_Meanwhile, in Robotnik's tower base…_

Robotnik was sitting on his hover chair back at his under-construction city, Robotropolis, he watched everything from a large monitor that was built into the wall. The doctor was boiling in rage at the sight his badnik presented from its location. When will it be the day he finally wins for once?

"How?! How could that hedgehog beat my ultimate creation?!" Robotnik yelled in disbelief, as he got up from his chair, "SKT is one of my greatest creations, how could she lose to that rodent!?" But the doctor wasn't going to give up just yet, as an idea began circling in his mind.

He sat on his chair again and said,"Badnik, keep close tabs on S.K.T. maybe she could lead me straight to Sonic's friends, I'll need test subjects for my invention."

The Buzz Bomber obeyed his master's commands and flew after the two speedsters, following close behind. Robotnik then shut off his monitor until further communication from his robotic minion.

"It appears my little present didn't help SKT at all." Robotnik said, "Perhaps I should've tested it before giving it to her. Bah! As it will help! My creations are the best on the whole planet, no, the entire universe!. This is just a minor set back to my bigger plan."

Robotnik turned his monitor on again and opened up a folder labelled: "World Conquering Schemes That Will Succeed", he opened the folder unveiling many of his past attempts at world domination, one of them being the awful mentioned Project S.K.T, Robotnik swiped the file and deleted it, he focused his eyes on another one of files in the folder, he touched it unveiling a blueprint of a large glass chamber with wires sticking out of the top and bottom.

"Just you wait Sonic," Robotnik said in a more sinister tone, "for your days as a nuisance to me are coming to an end."

But unknown to the mad genius, someone was observing his rambles and plans from inside a ventilation shaft. Two turquoise irises stared at Robotnik from the inside, watching and hearing everything he did.

_Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the forest…_

Both Sonic and SNT quickly came to a screeching halt. After getting out of the forest, the hedgehog and hybrid quickly took a small time to rest up.

"Hey, SNT," said Sonic, "I know it may be hard for you to talk about, but you're one Eggman's creations, right?"

"Yes? Why?" SNT asked.

"How did Eggman treat you exactly?" Sonic asked, "Considering he made you wear that mind control crown, I'm assuming you didn't have a healthy relationship with him."

SNT sighed, "Sonic, I know you want me to feel better. But we've only just met, and I'm not sure if you wanna hear the stuff Robotnik did to me."

"I understand," said Sonic in a comforting tone, "but you're no longer part of Egghead's 'so-called' empire. You get to start a new life with me and my-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere something tackled Sonic, knocking him onto the ground. The tackler quickly embraced Sonic in a tight bearhug, giving the hedgehog no room for air. The tackler was a pink hedgehog, with peach coloured muzzle and arms, wearing a red dress, boots and white gloves with gold cuffs.

"Oh, Sonic!" The pink hedgehog cried, in a high-pitched girly voice, "I've been looking for you all day!"

"Urhg... A-Amy!" Sonic cried out, "You're not… Letting… Me… Breathe!"

The pink hedgehog named Amy let go of Sonic, the blue hedgehog quickly gasped for air. He felt like his lungs were almost crushed by Amy's bearhug.

"I'm sorry, Sonic!" Amy cried in a panic, "I'm so sorry, I was just worried."

Sonic let out a cough, "It's okay, Amy. But you gotta lay down the hugs, you almost crushed my lungs." The blue hedgehog coughed once more.

"Like I said, I was worried." Amy said, "Tails and I couldn't find you anywhere in the workshop, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well, just don't try to tackle me and crush my lungs the next time you find me." Sonic snarked.

Amy nodded, but she couldn't help but notice the bruise on Sonic's cheek alongside the blood on his right glove. She covered her mouth in complete shock.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic what happened to you?!" she exclaimed.

Sonic tilted his head slightly, "What Amy?"

"The blood on your glove, who or what did that to you?!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, pointing to Sonic's blood covered glove.

Sonic eyed at his blood covered glove, "I… It… It was just a scuffle with Egghead, nothing more." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"EGGMAN DID THAT!" Amy shrieked, summoning a giant red hammer out of thin air.

"Woah, woah, woah! Amy calm down!"

"I AM CALM!"

As Sonic tried to calm Amy down, SNT watched from afar. Hiding behind a tree after Amy's sudden outburst, visible shaken at the sight of the giant hammer. With her head slightly peeking from behind the tree. SNT kept her distance, as Sonic tried to stop Amy from swinging her hammer wildly.

"Amy! Put the hammer down!" Sonic shouted, "You can bash Eggman's head as much as you want! If you stop swinging like a rascal!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Amy yelled in anger.

Sonic's pupils shrunk and his eyes widened, "Uh, oh…"

Amy raised her hammer above her and bashed Sonic out of rage, hurling the blue blur crashing onto a tree trunk. Sonic groaned in pain as a pile of leaves fell on him, followed by acorns landing on his head.

"Ow…"

"Sonic!" SNT shouted, coming out from her hiding place.

Amy turned around, and slammed her hammer on the ground. The cyan hybrid stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, pointing her hammer towards SNT.

"I… I…" SNT tried to speak.

"Amy, stop right now!" Yelled another voice, that of a young boy.

SNT and Amy looked around, wondering where the voice came from. Only to be met by the sound of something akin to a helicopter propeller. They glanced at the sky and saw a fox flying with his tails. The fox kid slowly descended from the sky and landed on the ground, in between the two girls.

"Please, put the hammer down, Amy. We talk about this like adults." The fox suggested.

"Ugh… fine, Tails." Amy sighed in annoyance, dropping the hammer. The hammer then disappeared into a puff of pink and red smoke, leaving no trace of it anywhere.

"I'm sorry," The pink hedgehog apologized, "I was just… Grrr, I just wanna pummel Eggman for what he did to Sonic!"

"Eggman did something to Sonic?" Tails asked, "What did he do?"

"Hello, is anyone gonna help this hedgehog?"

Tails and Amy turned to face Sonic, who was still in the pile of leaves and acorns Amy left him in. They ran towards the beaten down blue blur, pulling him up from his arms. Sonic rubbed his back from pain and the blow he received from Amy.

"Ugh, how many times am I gonna get smacked into, or by a tree?"

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." Amy apologized, "You know how I act when something happens to you."

"Where were you anyway? Tails asked, "Did you get injured?"

"Did Eggman send Metal Sonic after you again?" Amy asked.

'Guys, guys!" Sonic exclaimed, Amy and Tails quickly stopped asking questions, "I'm fine, Eggman wasn't that lucky anyway. But I'm fine, besides, I had some help." he said signaling at SNT.

Amy and Tails turned to look at the cyan hybrid standing behind them.

SNT slowly waved and muttered, "Hi…"

"Wow, an artificial life-form!" Tails exclaimed.

"A girl!" Amy exclaimed as well. "What is she doing with you Sonic?"

"Amy, it's not what you think it is," Sonic sternly said, "I've only known SNT for like an hour, we're not dating."

"SNT?" Amy questioned, "That's your name?" she said while gesturing at SNT.

"Um… Yes." SNT responded.

"That's… weird."

"Hey, you got two tails like me," Tails exclaimed excitedly, "can you fly with them? Where are you from? Are there any more of you out there?"

SNT could only sweat nervously at all those questions, should she tell them she was created by their enemy? How would they react? And would they still… Accept her?

"Tails, you're making SNT a bit uncomfortable," Sonic said, "can you try not to bombard her with questions?"

"Sorry," Tails apologized, while scratching the back of his head, "I just can't contain my excitement in meeting someone new."

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Okay, little buddy," he said while playfully nodging Tails, "So Tails, what have you and Amy been doing, before going on a search for me?"

"Well, we were going to visit Knuckles on Angel Island to check up on the Master Emerald, you know, in case Eggman stole it again," Tails explained. "Cream's mother wanted us to take care of Cream and Cheese while she was away, and then the Chaotix-"

"I think that's enough Tails," Sonic interrupted.

"I think I lost you at 'Master Emerald', what is it?" SNT asked confused.

"The Master Emerald is a jewel of big power, and a big target for people like Eggman to steal it. It is protected by Knuckles, a very strong willed and chill guy." Tails explained.

"Yet he falls for Eggman's tricks over and over again." Amy sassed in, "Seriously, how many times has the Master Emerald been stolen under his watch? Four? Five?"

"Eh, who knows." Sonic said, "But we can worry about that later, why don't we show SNT our place? We've stalled long enough as it is." He said, as zoomed at lightning speed.

"Sonic wait for us!" Tails shouted as he twisted his tails and began flying after him.

SNT prepared to run after them as well, but Amy grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Now listen here, miss missy miss, I may not know where you're from, or why Sonic trusts you but I'll assure you this. If you hurt Sonic or anyone else, I'll smash your head with my hammer, you got it?" She threatened, as she summoned her hammer once again.

"O-okay... " SNT said with her hands out, "No need for violence."

"You've been warned." Amy said sternly. Her hammer then disappeared again into a cloud pink and red smoke, "Sonic wait for me!" she shouted, before going at lightning speed like Sonic.

_Sonic really has some strange friends,_ SNT thought in her head, _Still, it's better than being with Robotnik and his faceless robots. But, I'll miss Orbot and Cubot. They were the only ones who truly cared about me._ She finished her thoughts before chasing after her new friends.

But unknown to SNT, Sonic, Tails and Amy. The Buzz Bomber that Robotnik sent after SNT and Sonic watched their whole conversation, and recorded it word for word. It flew away into the distance, back to report to its master.


End file.
